Beau
Beau is a member of the Heretics. He was first seen in A Bird in a Gilded Cage, stuck in the 1903 prison world with Lillian Salvatore, Malcolm, Valerie Tulle, Mary Louise, Oscar and Nora Hildegard. He initially died after being stabbed with the the Phoenix Sword by Rayna Cruz however after Mary Louise and Nora Hildegard destroyed the Phoenix Stone his spirit is now possessing an unknown corpse. History Beau was a member of the Gemini Coven who was banished because he was a siphoner. Later he met Lillian Salvatore, a vampire who later turned him into a hybrid; half-vampire, half-witch. He became a member of her family, renowned for his talent in opera singing. 1903 Prior to leaving England, Beau was attacked by vampire huntress Rayna Cruz, who stabbed him in the throat with her Phoenix Sword. The attack severed his vocal chords, making him permanently unable to speak while also branding him with an scar shaped like an "x" that would be used by Rayna to track him wherever he went. He managed to escape the attack with the help of Julian and the other Heretics. Beau and the Heretics traveled from England, back to America on a ship. Lily found a friend, whom was dying of consumption. Lily took pity on him and turned him into a vampire intending him to be a new member of the family. Just before docking, Lily and the Heretics drained and killed everyone on the ship. On the docks, they were confronted by the Gemini Coven and were sent to the prison world, where they were cursed to relive that same day, over and over again. 1903-2013 After spending many years in the prison worlds, they eventually began to run low on blood. They had already drained every butcher on foot. The Heretics made a sacrifice and let themselves desiccate so that their leader, Lily could live on. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Six In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, while on the search for his mother, Damon came to the prison world with Elena, Bonnie and the leader of the Gemini Coven, Kai. Damon and Elena found Lily and explained how long she had been stuck there and what had happened. While about to leave the prison world, Lily reveals to her son that she will go and get the others, the Heretics. They venture to where the Heretics have desiccated. Lily attempts to use the remainder of the blood to revive them but Damon knocks the blood out of her hands and smashes on the floor. Just before that, she had managed to give Malcolm enough blood that he would later attack Kai (as he was left in the prison world) and feed of of him. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Kai feeds the other Heretics, reviving them and they continue to feed them until he finds a way for them to get out. While Kai is making dinner, the Heretics are outside. Kai alerts them that their dinner is ready by ringing a bell. They all emerge from the trees and head towards the house. Kai informs them that they are getting out. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Beau escaped the 1903 prison world but was trapped with his fellow Heretics in a container (which was cloaked with magic) until the death of Kai, which uncloaked the container, making it possible for Lily to find them. Not long after, Lily comes wondering in, calling the names of her "family". They all come wandering around the corner. Lily looks relieved and runs up to them and gives then a hug with a tear in her eye. Season Seven In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, he is seen drinking a few sips of blood and listen to Mary Louise and Nora complaining to Lily because she can go out in the world while they are stuck in the house. Lily tells them to follow Beau's example as Mary Louise sarcastically says he's mute. Beau, who is also drinking from his own cup, side-eyes her, looking offended. He then leaves to play backgammon with Malcolm. Hours later he finds out that Malcolm was murdered as Mary Louise and Nora come in with his body. He's saddened by his friend death. In Never Let Me Go, Beau gives Stefan an magical aneurysm as he was unamused ''by his mute joke. Lily comes into view and he stops at her request. She explains to Stefan that Malcolm was murdered last night. Beau is seen attending his funeral later. In ''Live Through This, Beau, Nora and Mary Louise help Lily to resurrect Julian from the Phoenix stone. Valerie is against this. As she knows Julian's real personality. Valerie's pleads for them to stop bringing back Julian but she is ignored by Lily, Nora, Mary Louise and Beau. They disown her. Sometime later at the Salvatore Boarding house. Mary Louise, Nora and Beau bring back Julian by doing a spell to activate the Phoenix stone to put Julian's spirit back into his body. In Best Served Cold, Beau was practising fencing with Julian in the Salvatore house when Lily requested that they practice outside rather than in the house and brought up Julian's particularly good mood, wondering if he should still be resting after his resurrection. Julian scoffed at her concern, happy to finally be back on his feet after having spent over a century trapped inside the Phoenix Stone. Lillian revealed that her sons were still alive, and he realized he had some catching up to do, prompting her to want to introduced him to the modern times. He was one of the attendants at Julian's Welcome Home Dinner Party. In Mommie Dearest, Beau catches Valerie at Mystic Falls Grill siphioning off the compulsion of the Heretics' Thanksgiving dinner. He attacks her even though Valerie tries talk sense into by reminding him of their friendship and that she knows he's better person. Matt shots him in the shoulder, but it doesn't slow him down as he goes after Caroline until Valerie personally stabs from behind with a stake, though it misses his heart. While Beau is still recovering, Valerie casts a cloaking spell on Caroline, Matt and herself. He loses their trail. In Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, after Valerie tells Beau the truth about Julian and what happened to her in 1863. Beau is seen swearing his loyalty to Valerie and by default Lily who wants Julian dead. As Lily is dying Beau gives her one final solemn look. In Cold as Ice, Valerie states that Beau couldn't make it to Lily's funeral as he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye. In Things We Lost in the Fire, Nora reveals to Bonnie that The Huntress is responsible for Beau's scar. In This Woman's Work, Beau joins Nora and Mary Louise in trying to help distract Caroline's unborn children from feeding on Caroline's magic while they are being born. When Rayna Cruz, the Huntress, is reunited with the Phoenix Sword, Beau's scar reopens, signaling that she is back on his trail. Knowing she will come after Beau, Nora and Mary Louise try to help him escape but Rayna is already there. She stabs Beau with the sword, killing him and trapping his soul inside the Phoenix Stone. She then burns his body, ensuring that his soul cannot ever be returned to it. In Days of Future Past, his soul was released when his fellow Heretics Nora and Mary Louise destroyed the phoenix stone. Personality Beau was described as a scary, solemn and dangerous man. He was the strong, silent type, but not by choice - his vocal cords have been slashed, his throat forever scarred. But what he lacks in words, he made up for in presence, with supernatural powers to match and an unbreakable loyalty to his heretic family. Beau was the most moral of all the members of the Heretics and has a strong loyalty toward Lily, but doesn't always necessarily agree with her actions and choices. Physical Appearance Beau was an attractive, tall, slender but muscular man. He was Afro-British and wears a relaxed look most of the time. Powers and Abilities Beau was originally born a Siphoner, a witch with no personal power, meaning that he could only practice magic by siphoning it from another source. However, after becoming a vampire, he retained his siphoning abilities, allowing him to function as a vampire-witch hybrid. He had, despite being mute demonstrated the ability to perform high-level magic easily and non-verbally. With Mary Louise and Nora, he easily united Julian's spirit with his body by using the Phoenix Stone. He could also use telekinesis on a high level, as shown when he easily sent Damon flying through the air as well as when he caused all of the wooden coffins to combust, which subdued Stefan, Damon and Valerie. He also easily subdued Stefan with pain infliction. Beau also performed a spell of significant power when he, with Nora & Mary Louise resurrected Julian, Lily's lover by inhabiting his corpse with his spirit, which was despite the collapse of the Other Side achievable due to the fact that his soul was preserved inside of the Phoenix Stone. Weaknesses Beau had the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire-witch hybrid. Appearances Season Six *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Flashback) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' (Mentioned) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (Mentioned) *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Mentioned) *''I Went to the Woods'' (Mentioned) Name *'Beau' is a masculine name of French origin. It means "beautiful". Trivia * Beau is deeply engaged in the mythology of Season Seven. * He cannot speak, because his vocal cords have been slashed, but he understands English. * He has shown mastery of using telekinesis. * Beau has been shown to be very good friends with Julian, having fenced him for fun. After Julian's return, he commented that Beau has grown better since they last dueled. * Beau (with Mary Louise and Nora) is the fifth witch after Freya and Bonnie to have resurrected a dead supernatural whose spirit was previously not on the Other Side, as it no longer exists. ** Like Bonnie, Beau performed this spell by using the Phoenix Stone to create a permanent connection between the body and soul of Julian, Lily's lover by inhabiting his corpse with his soul. His spirit was previously preserved in the Phoenix Stone after he died. * Beau used to sing opera before he lost his voice. He was noted to have a beautiful singing voice. ** In ''This Woman's Work'', it was revealed that Rayna was the one who stabbed Beau in the neck in 1903, causing him to lose his voice and giving him his scar. * Technically, Beau is still alive as his spirit was trapped in the Phoenix Stone but his physical body has been destroyed by Rayna until his fellow Hertics destroyed the stone freeing everybody inside of it. ** However the identity of his vessel isn't known *Beau's status is currently unknown due to some of the claims Valerie made in One Way or Another. Gallery 7X01-12-Beau.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-20h24m30s802.png LilyBeau7x01.jpg 7x01-04.jpg 7X01-74-LilyMalcolmBeauNoraMaryValerie.jpg 7X01-76-MalcolmBeau.jpg 7X01-111-Beau.jpg 7X01-112-ValerieBeau.jpg 7X01-114-NoraMaryValerieMalcolmBeau.jpg 7X02-15-Beau.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-20h24m57s782.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-19-20h24m47s284.png 7X02-92-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-93-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-96-Beau.jpg 7X02-111-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X05-70-LilyBeau.jpg 7X05-75-LilyBeau.jpg 7X05-107-Beau.jpg 7X06-16-Beau.jpg 7X06-18-JulianBeau.jpg 7X06-21-Beau.jpg 7X06-50-BeauJulian.jpg 7X06-76-Beau.jpg 7X07-80-Beau.jpg 7X08-11-Beau.jpg 7X08-27-Beau.jpg 7X08-47-Beau.jpg 7X08-70-Beau.jpg 7X08-101-BeauLily.jpg 713-054-Rayna-Beau.jpg 713-056-Valerie-Nora-Beau.jpg 713-058-Valerie-Nora-Mary-Beau.jpg 713-071-Valerie-Beau.jpg 713-075-Nora-Mary-Beau.jpg 713-080-Beau.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Siphoners Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Unknown status